Escaping Emptiness
by PixieStickRed
Summary: Grell and Angelina... what a complicated pair. Two parts of a whole, fueled by each other's passion, and comforted by their similar cruel fates. You could say, they almost saw themselves in one another, and it drove them both to madness. M/F sex, violence, one-shot.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters in this this story._

_Okay. So I've always been conflicted with the pairing of Grell and Madam Red. He claims to love her, but at the same time, he kills her. He clearly likes men, but some argue that they had a romantic relationship on the side. _

_It really is, a highly conflicting relationship. (As most relationships are in Kuro XD)_

_So anyways, I decided to write my own fanfic, portraying how **I **would see them having a physical relationship, were it to take place. It is a bit dark, and yes, there is heterosexual sex, so if it bothers you, don't read it. _

_Feedback is always welcome! ^_^_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Grell could not take his eyes off the lady before him. So broken… so alone… She was staring into her bedroom mirror, as the butler often did himself. He knew what she was feeling. Hatred, for the person she saw staring back at her. A person who had lost absolutely everything… who could no longer _feel _anything… anything except that passionate hatred that burned within her heart. Hatred for the fate she had been so cruelly dealt.

Her body started to tremble, unable to control that fire within her. Suddenly, she whipped around to face her Butler. "How dare you look at me like that!" She screamed, storming over to the timid brunette. "…Looking at me like I'm some pitiful creature!" Tears started streaming down her face, and she raised a gloved hand high into the air. "You useless butler! You're the one to be pitied!"

SMACK!

Grell didn't dare touch the reddened mark on his cheek, nor did he retort to the woman's insults. He knew she was in pain… he knew this was just another way of letting that pain out. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, in an odd way. Seeing that fire burning behind those red eyes of hers…

"I-I apologize Madam-"

"Shut up!" She cried, shoving the brunette back onto her bed. She needed this. They both needed this. This… passion. This need to vent, this way to release their anger. Right now, neither loved the other, no. They loathed each other. For both of them, it was still the same as looking into the mirror, and seeing that empty person staring back at them. They saw themselves, in one another, and as much as one's passion drove the other, at times like this, they couldn't stand it.

Angelina climbed on top of Grell, straddling him. She grasped the ribbon around his neck, cutting off his airflow as she roughly yanked him upwards to smash their lips together. She bit and sucked at Grell's lower lip, dominating the kiss as the reaper gasped below her. "_Touch me."_ She growled against his lips, her voice heavy with need.

The butler hesitantly obeyed, trembling slightly as he unlaced her corset and let it fall to the floor. He took her bare breasts within his hands, feeling only more hatred as he groped at something he desperately wanted to have for himself. A woman's body… oh, how he craved to have the body before him as his own! He pinched and rubbed at pink peaks, growing only more angry and envious with every touch. To be able to touch a body such as this, but unable to have one… it was simply torture.

Madam Red let out a loud moan, and ground her hips downwards against Grell as she stared into that hateful face of his that mirrored her own. Without warning, she reached down and clawed at the butler's jacket, wanting to tear it to shreds. "Remove this!" She demanded, glaring down at Grell.

He obeyed her, happy to let go of that body he so loathed at the moment. If it were any woman but Angelina, he surely wouldn't have been able to become aroused, even with the rough treatment. But those eyes of hers… those red eyes, burning straight through him... He was in love with her passion. Not her, not her body, but her passion. It drove him mad. He rolled his hips upwards to match her movements, creating that much needed friction as he stripped himself to her liking.

The moment his pale flesh was exposed to her, she lunged forward, attacking his chest and collarbone with her teeth as she reached down between them in search of the reaper's belt. Grell moaned beneath her, holding his lady as she attacked him, venting out her frustrations on his body. After fumbling a bit with shaky hands, the woman finally had the reaper's belt undone. She tore it from him, a loud _crack!_ Echoing through the room as the leather ripped free from its loops. Grell shuddered from the delightful noise, moving his own, unsure hands downward to loosen his lady's skirt.

Without hesitation, Angelina tugged the reaper's trousers down enough to expose him to her. She began pumping his semi-erect arousal with a gloved hand, moaning out in pleasure as she dominated her red reaper. Grell cried and whimpered at the touches, ashamed to once again, be reminded of his male body. Although he could of easily overtaken his lady, he allowed her to do as she pleased, not daring to get in the way of the passionate, destructive wildfire known as Madam Red. He wanted to see that fire burn to its fullest. He was so terrified of seeing that flame become extinguished.

She heard her butler's pathetic moans and whimpers, and was still, only reminded of herself. Weak, pathetic… crying out for something that was forever out of her reach. This only further served to push her over that edge of complete emptiness and insanity. Releasing the reaper's manhood, she stood, allowing her loosened lower garments to drop to the floor before pouncing upon her butler once more. She pulled him in for a heated kiss as she rubbed her entrance above his tip. Grell moaned against her lips, the moisture feeling strangely good against his heated flesh. When they parted, he made the mistake of meeting her gaze again.

"I thought I told you…" She growled, her voice shaking. "Don't look at me that way!" And with that, she thrust her body down, taking the reaper inside herself.

The brunette gasped at the sudden tight warmth that enveloped him, his eyes growing wide in shock.

His Madam screamed out in pained pleasure at the intrusion, hesitating only for a moment before she began moving. "Don't you ever look at me that way!" She repeated, crying out and gasping as she rode the reaper without mercy.

Grell didn't respond, only clung to his lady tightly as she did what she wanted. Despite lacking attraction for women, the friction against his member, along with the passion of his lady, was enough to drive him on. Madam Red would certainly be the only woman he let violate him in this way. Letting out moans of his own, he tightened his grip around her back, allowing his nails to dig into her flesh as she took him.

Angelina let out a scream of pleasure, feeling the warmth of blood trickle down her spine as the reaper clawed at her. "Worthless!" She screamed, slapping Grell across the face. Though, she didn't order the removal of his hands. In fact, the pain only pushed her to intensify her movements. She sped up the pace, viciously impaling herself on her butler's heated flesh. She was desperate to feel that physical pain, desperate to feel the ecstasy of release, anything to escape the emptiness within herself.

Her butler was no different. He too, needed this as a means of escaping from himself. He trailed his nails down the full length of her back, groaning out at the increased rhythm. The manly noise that escaped his lips angered him, and he found himself thrusting upwards harshly as his nails only further painted the fair lady's skin a lovely crimson.

Angelina cried out. She would have smacked Grell again for having moved without her permission, but he had found her sweet spot with that thrust. "A-Again! Again, y-you useless man!" She demanded, continuing the downward movements of her own hips.

Grell growled at being referred to as a man, and he thrust up into her spot again, leaning down to bite into the soft flesh of his lady's neck.

The pain of Grell's teeth against her neck, combined with another thrust of his hips, was enough to send Angelina over the edge. She threw her head back in a fit of passion, and screamed as she found her release.

Grell followed suit minutes later, spilling into Angelina as he let out one last cry over his own.

When it was all over, they stayed connected for a moment, panting and gasping as they tried to get their feelings back in order. This was not making love, far from it. The thing both seeked to gain from the act was not the physical feelings of release, but the emotional ones. The need to make somebody else pained and miserable to fuel their own fire.

For Grell, it was that woman's body. Needing to tear that body with his nails. Scar it. Punish it for not being his body, but hers. For Angelina, it was that need to dominate the gender confused male. To hurt him for his inability to grant her that life she so craved... a child.

So no, one could not call this love. This was hatred… all an act of self loathing.

Emotionlessly, Madam Red lifted herself from Grell, turning from him, and slowly beginning to redress. She was once again, left with the feeling of being a broken being. Her body, and her heart… shattered and abused beyond repair.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to tear something apart herself. Or _someone_ for that matter. Anything to keep that empty feeling at bay. Thinking back on the previous week, her mind fell to a patient of hers that had recently come in for an abortion. She allowed a small smile to cross her lips at she finished putting on the rest of her attire.

Back still to her butler, she spoke to him in a calm voice, as if nothing had taken place between them at all. "Clean yourself up, and come along Grell. We are going for a walk."

Angelina wouldn't be the only woman painted crimson by her butler that night.


End file.
